


Встреча

by Gierre



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Маленькая Эльза сбегает из замка и сталкивается с незнакомым мальчиком.





	Встреча

— Сбегу! Обязательно сбегу! — крикнула Эльза, хлопая дверью. Никто, конечно же, не поверил ей. Она злилась понарошку из-за глупого пустяка, и все равно было обидно до слез, что к ее словам никто не прислушался. Даже Анна не побежала следом — так и осталась за обеденным столом.  
Эльза посмотрела по сторонам: вокруг никого не было. В просторном коридоре замка она осталась одна. Если спрятаться за колонну, а потом побежать вдоль стены, в ночной темноте никто не заметит ее. Вот тогда она и покажет им! Тогда они узнают!  
Следуя плану, Эльза юркнула в тень, зажимая рот ладошкой. На цыпочках бежала она к выходу из замка, остерегаясь каждого шороха, замирая, если ей казалось, что рядом кто-то есть. Это было удивительно — бежать так, нарушая все правила. Она же принцесса, ей нужно вести себя подобающе, а не носиться по коридорам, прячась от стражников.  
Бегство захватило Эльзу целиком. Нырнув на улицу из двери кухни — кухарки даже не обернулись! — она побежала по лестнице вниз. Дальше, дальше! Морозный воздух показался сладким после духоты кухни. Приключение началось, и Эльза рассмеялась, задела ножкой сугроб, осыпая себя мелкими снежинками. Опускаясь, они легли на рукава красивым узором.  
— Эй, кто там шумит? — крикнул стражник. Эльза знала его. Добряк, он ни за что не отругал бы ее, если б ей вдруг захотелось выйти из укрытия и показаться ему. Но приключение было дороже, и она снова побежала.  
Лунный свет, отражаясь от сугробов, освещал путь. Эльза расставила руки в стороны и неслась вперед. Не было никого, кто мог бы сказать ей, как вести себя. Ни отца, ни матушки, ни малышки Анны — они остались позади. Впереди была только свобода.  
— Так вам и надо! — закричала Эльза. От восторга она не заметила, как добежала до крайних домов, где жителям нравилось ставить невысокие заборчики. Зимой за сугробами их не было видно. Она споткнулась и упала в снег лицом, нечем стало дышать. Эльза села, оттерла снежинки с лица, растопив часть горячим дыханием, и хотела подняться, чтобы бежать дальше, как вдруг ее внимание привлек факел, стоящий поблизости. Таких факелов она не видела ни разу в жизни.  
Она огляделась. Дома, улица — все изменилось в одно мгновенье. Замок! Эльза обернулась назад и увидела, что там, где только что стоял ее родной дом, было пусто. Дорога вела дальше и странные факелы освещали ее так, что нельзя было надеяться, будто замок просто затерялся в темноте. Ей стало страшно.  
— Поберегись! — вслед за пронзительным криком Эльза услышала знакомый хлопок. Так падает в сугроб хорошенько смятый снежок.  
Хлоп! Еще один пролетел совсем рядом. Эльза вскочила на ноги и стала искать человека, который бросал в нее снежки.  
— Покажись! — крикнула она. — Ты играешь нечестно!  
Из-за угла ближайшего дома вышел мальчик. Он был одного роста с ней и, должно быть, одного возраста. Мальчик придерживал рукавом еще несколько снежков. Остановившись в паре шагов от Эльзы, он шмыгнул носом и спросил:  
— Ты кто?  
Эльза обрадовалась. Наконец-то появился на свете человек, который не знал, кто она такая. Не будет поучать, изводить этикетом. Она подошла к нему, схватила пару снежков и побежала. Потом остановилась, размахнулась снежком, хотела прицелиться, но незнакомца и след простыл.  
Хлоп! Снежок угодил ей прямо в грудь.  
— Нечестно! — закричала она и рассмеялась. Никто во всем королевстве не посмел бы кинуть в нее снежком так запросто.  
Она побежала в другую сторону, сжимая украденные у незнакомца снежки.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Джек! — ответил мальчишка и тут же метнул еще один снежный снаряд, но тот не долетел до цели.  
— А я Эльза! — она бросила снежок, подсказывая ему верную дорогу. Хлоп! Получив снежком по голове, Джек побежал к углу дома, где было его убежище.  
— А ты меткая! — крикнул он оттуда.  
— А ты мазила! — ответила она, запуская еще один снежок.  
«Попади! Попади!» — повторяла Эльза мысленно, и комок снега достиг цели.  
— Как ты это сделала? — Джек вышел из-за угла, стирая с лица снег.  
— Я волшебница, — рассмеялась Эльза. — Показать?  
— Еще бы, — он подошел ближе.  
Увлеченная снежной битвой, Эльза забыла о всякой осторожности. Она вытянула руки, растопырив пальцы — так пока получалось лучше всего.  
— Гляди внимательно, — велела она. Снежинки стали тянуться к ее рукам, медленно приподнимаясь над землей. Они летели рядом сложными потоками, и спустя минуту-другую между ладонями Эльзы и покрытой снегом землей бушевала крошечная метель.  
— Потрясно! — восхитился Джек. — Дай я попробую!  
Эльза рассмеялась — метель тут перестала слушаться ее, коснулась края пальто, приподняв его ненадолго, и улетела прочь.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет! — сказала Эльза.  
— Еще посмотрим, — Джек подмигнул ей. Эльза поняла, что он шутит и хочет, чтобы она посмеялась вместе с ним.  
Он растопырил пальцы, копируя ее жест, расставил ноги пошире, надул щеки и стал махать руками над землей. Эльза опять рассмеялась. Неужели она выглядит так же? Как глупо!  
— Видишь? — спросил Джек, хотя ничего не происходило. — Я волшебник!  
— Какой ты смешной, — ответила Эльза. — Давно ты приехал к нам?  
Джек растерянно посмотрел на нее:  
— Приехал к вам? Я никуда не приезжал, я всегда был здесь. Мы с сестрой...  
— Почему же тогда ты не знаешь, кто я? — спросила Эльза и для важности уперла кулаки в бока.  
— Но ведь мы в первый раз увиделись...  
Эльза хотела отчитать его, что он забыл принцессу, что ему стоило бы вести себя поучтивее, пусть даже их игра была в сто раз лучше любого ужина в замке. Ей просто не понравилось, как он посмотрел на нее. В его взгляде было что-то опасное. Но тут оба заметили, как произошло нечто невероятное — под руками Джека стала подниматься в воздух маленькая вьюга. Один крошечный ураган, один завиток, он летел все выше, все быстрее.  
— Ничего себе, — восхитилась Эльза, — ты действительно волшебник. Ты такой же, как я!  
Джек обернулся к ней, и она снова увидела на его лице это выражение. То, что так не нравилось ей в людях. Беспокойство, страх, панику.  
— Не бойся, — попросила Эльза, протягивая вперед руку, отступая на шаг.  
Джек потянулся к ней, но не успел, и она упала на спину. Перед тем, как зажмуриться, она успела увидеть летящий прочь ураган. Его маленькое чудо.  
Когда Эльза открыла глаза, перед ней была знакомая улица — самая широкая из тех, что вела к замку. Она начиналась от городских ворот и до самой лестницы была расчищена заботливыми жителями. К ней подбежали стражники, и пока они рассказывали, как волновались отец и мама, Эльза оглядывалась через плечо, ища взглядом Джека. Но его не было там.  
— Удачи тебе, Ледяной Джек, — сказала она, прежде чем пойти следом за стражей. Приключение отняло у нее все силы.  
Нужно было лечь в постель и как следует выспаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
